meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Necrology V2
The second draft of the Necrology story. Premise An Imperial Investigation is sent to distance Black Ops research facility, however, they discover things they did not expect Characters *Dr. Fadicun Moro: The cybernetics ridden and essentric old man, is the only researcher at the institutes. Where his loyalties lie however, are not certain. *Inquisitor Mire: A dark Psy Warrior (Basically a Dark Jedi but let's not go there) the easily annoyed dark warrior has been dispatched by his master to investigate the Institute and its status. *Inquisitorial Assistant Zerga: Mainly called the 'Assistant', she is Mire's apprentice as an Inquisitor. *Captain Texton: Captain of Mire's entourage of Iron Sisters Marines. *Ama T. Rasu: An unknown stranger in red. Appearing * The Cyber Horde: * The Einharjar: * The Wailing Sisters: * Revenants: * Techno Wights: * Cyber Deamon: Part 1 The ship sped through hyperspace, a blue tunnel of energy and light, which flowed past it, unconcerned with its presence in this alternate state. It was like a small black dagger moving through this dimension like a blade through water. "Inquisitor..." said the pilot "We have entered the system and are approaching the destination, however..." "However, what?" he replied "There is a strange hyperspace disturbance around the planet, we may have to come out of hyperspace some distance away, adding to travel time." There was a deep inhale of the com-system. "Very well..." he replied in an annoyed tone. The blue streaks of hyperspace faded away just before the ship came upon a red mass of energy. The ship returned to 'real' space, and they came out some distance from the world they were travelling towards. Even from afar, the world could be seen for what it was, a dark grey dust ball that could only best be described as 'dead'. Yet there was life on this world, or there was supposed to be. The ship came down to the planet's surface. The gravity was just a bit less than Earth's and yet, there was no atmosphere. No one could say why, this world was in the 'goldilock zone' in orbit around its twin stars, it was just far enough, and close enough that running water should've formed on its surface, that gasses should've clung to its surface and formed an atmosphere, clouds, weather, and eventually life should've sprung up on this world...but it didn't and no one could really say why. The ship flew towards the base, a small fortress of cylinders joined together on a mountain top. The side of one of these towers opened up for the ship to enter, and it closed within them. Air was quickly pumped into the hangar as soon as the doors had closed. From the moment the ship landed, he felt discomfort. The young man, was tall, with pale skin, silky short black hair, and wore a black body suit, with black armor, with red highlights. His cape was black with a red interior, and his eyes were rings of crimson. On his waist was a sword, with a gold handle designed like triangular bird wings spread open. Resting on his pauldrons, which wrapped over his shoulders, was the symbol of his organization, a golden triangle, with an eye on each point, one red, one green and one purple. He sat in the shuttle, next to a woman with long dark hair, and wearing a hood, the shadows hiding her face. "What's wrong...?" she asked. "Do you not feel it...sense it...?" he replied "Something is wrong about this place." "Afraid...?" "This is not time for a jest. The professor has a lot to explain..." "You're afraid..." she said giggling..." He simply grumbled as he got up. The door opened, a ramp for the inquisitor his assistant and the large troopers in black armor. The troopers, were Iron Sisters, wearing large and bulky power armor, their faces were partially obscured by the cone shaped breathing masks the wore, connected by a black tube to the rest of their armor. Their eyes were a variey of colors but their skin was grey, even those who clearly once had dark skin and their hair was hidden beneath white cowls. They were armed with rifles, sluggers which fired large, dense bullets via eletrical forces, and their variant had scopes for sniping, and an added attachment to the barrel for increasing accuracy but lowering the firing rate. These troopers were members of the Iron Sisterhood, and unlike their 'brothers' they were not dispatched for 'trench duty' but special operations. Yet this group was different, and implied by their insignia, a cartoonish, anthropomorphic bee, with a crown, a cigar, and sword and scepter. The group of ten, the inquisitor, his assistant, and the eight marines with him, came down the ramp to...a robot. It was humanoid, grey in armor plating, but there were visible wires and tubing underneath the armor, visible by the large gaps. Its face was a flat and rectangle with two glowing optics and a rectangular piece, a stereo for its voice. "Greetings, Inquisitor, you have been expected." "Oh..." the young man responded, "then where is your master...?" "Lost in his work, unfortunately he is often forgetful of events outside his research." The creature screamed. It was humanoid, with three clawed feet and two digits and a thumb on its hands. Its features were angular, and thin, and its ears were pointed. As its mouth stretched open, its rather long upper incisors were clearly visible. It wore nothing than a loincloth, its grey hued skin bare for the lights and all to see. It was strapped down to a metal table, with mechanical arms all about it. Some held down its gaunt and stringy limbs, which were somehow still struggling, others were injecting it with blue green chemicals, or extracting dark red bile, or were holding open and wide the large gash that had been made in its chest. Another arm came, and it injected some manner of foam into the wound, which began to smoke as the creature continued to scream. Up above this room, in the control booth, looking down was an old man. This human wore a white body suit and lab coat with a red stripe, though his was old, tattered and with stains around the feet and coat tails. He wore a chest piece over this, with a metal pack pack. and his legs were in a barren exo frame, the legs of power armor, but without the power armor, and connected to the back pack by a wire. The old man wore goggles, and had wild, messy, greasy grey hair, and held a staff, a metal rod, with a wooden butt while the head was a menagerie of various devices and crowned by what looked to be a human skull with green optics in the eye sockets. He leaned on this staff as he sometimes stood up to write on his data pad, with a stylus, dotting down information. "So, the abomination does not react well to medi-gel, yet its skin holds some manner of resistance to it...hmmm...hmmm." "Professor..." said the inquisitor behind him. "SWEET JIVES!!!" the old man exclaimed as he jump. "What is wrong with you, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The inquisitor's assistant looked through the window and stared and the struggling, screaming and alien being. "Who are you...?" "I am Inquisitor Mire..." "Ah, yes, the Inquisitor, here for an 'expection'." "Inspection..." "That's what I said..." Mire's eye twitched in annoyance. "Professor..." said the assistant "What species is that...?" The professor looked back at her. "Human..." She looked at him "Oh, I am most serious. Come, come..." he pressed a button on the tablet computer he held, and the operation room sank down, as hangar doors closed above it. The group followed him out of the room, as the robotic assistant helped him walk. "No but seriously..." said the assistant "That is not human..." "Have you ever heard of a blood phage?" asked the professor. "A blood disease...?" "Yes, a specific family of them, that generate symptoms best as described as...monstrous. This family has...mutagenic properties, I've seen strains that can turn people into...ghouls, 'hags' and like our 'friend' back there, blood sucking monsters." "Why do you have those here?!?" "Don't you know what I study here...?" "That was something my superiors were reluctant to share..." said Mire, with a grump tone. The group came out to a large room of synthetic plants, trees, and benches. It was stark white but the dust spoke of how little people had used the room. "Here child, I study what my colleagues call 'dark science'. I peer into the stuff of monsters, and seek it out, the secrets of life and death, I study 'necrology'.!" said the old man with a sense of pride. Part 2 "Black Science..." said Mire with an unhappy tone "And such a thing is permitted...?" "Of course, how best to fight your enemies, without knowing them...?" the old man responded "And the examination of these 'things' gives chances to examine the process of death, and how best man may combat his eternal foe..." "That sounds..." "What heretical? Dangerous? If it comforts you aught, this facility was placed on this world far away from any colonized world, and its contents are poised to be disposed of at any moment." "What do you mean...?" asked the assistant "Each of these towers, and sections, are poised to dropped into molten magma should something go wrong. Besides, you'd be surprised how many medical benefits have come out of this place, not that anyone would admit..." He said chuckling followed by some coughing. "Why do you have a psi-amplifier...?" asked the assistant with a most serious tone. "This 'wizard's staff'?" he asked with amusement "Whether as esper or not, these things can be used to maintain the stability of brainwaves." "You force yourself to stay sane...?" said Mire with some surprise "Well, I work here alone surrounded by monsters and their screams of pain. My only company are robot and the occasional inspection, can you blame me if I took precautions?" One of the robots entered the room and leaned over towards the professor, whispering something into his ear. "I will be back..." "Something the matter?" asked Mire, with a suspicious tone he did not bother to hide. "Business to take care of, do not leave this room." "Afraid we may find something we shouldn't?" "More like I'm afraid you lot will press buttons you shouldn't." With that he was gone. "When I find out who ordered me to this...mad house..." Mire said grinding his teeth. "Medic, what do you think of all of this...?" He spoke to the one sister, with a white helmet. On her arm was bracer, a thick piece of armor, sporting a small computer, and several medical tools. "I think this all sounds...unsavory..." was her calm response. "How helpful..." "We have life extensions, protein supplements that hold off the aging process. In effect, so long as someone is wealth enough, important enough, they are immortal, or at the very least, long lived. All this talk 'studying death' sounds like something out of a story. I...advise against this place."Category:Stories Category:SolZen321